Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a steering system and more specifically it relates to a High Performance Steering System for amplifying the turning motion of an axle as the turning motion is applied to wheels or tracks at the outer ends of the axle.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Steering mechanisms have been in use for as long as humans have looked to vehicles to aid with transport or work. Whether using a bicycle or heavy-duty machinery, an axle is provided which is rotated in one of two directions. Other machines may use fixed axles and rotate or turn the wheels at the end of the axle, such as a car. Rotation of the axle will rotate wheels, tracks, or the like which are positioned at either end of the axle, but only to the degree the main axle is rotated, such as with a horse-drawn wagon. In such a manner, conventional steering mechanisms allow for a vehicle or the like to be turned by rotation of the main axle or the wheels at the end of a fixed axle, but not both.
However, in certain types of vehicles, it is preferable to have additional turning options other than the circular turning motions allowed by conventional steering mechanisms. Specifically, the wheels of vehicles using conventional prior art steering systems are pivoted between a limited range of motion due to limitations of the axle. It would be preferable for some vehicles, such as garden tractors, fork lifts, or tree harvesters for example, to have full range of motion of the wheels or tracks by simply turning both the wheels or tracks and the axle, so that those wheels or tracks may be oriented at right angles or the like which are not possible with conventional, prior art steering assemblies.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved High Performance Steering System for amplifying the turning motion of an axle as the turning motion is applied to wheels or tracks at the outer ends of the axle.